


The Beginning of The Fucking World

by CherryBombRose



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alyssa - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, I will die if there's no season two, James - Freeform, James/Alyssa - Freeform, No one is going to read this, Romance, i can't write, kill me, sorry - Freeform, why, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBombRose/pseuds/CherryBombRose
Summary: "I took a deep breath out as all of the  pressure of these last four months locked inside a small building finally left my being. The feeling was short lived as the pressure began to return but this time, for a different reason, I was alone."Here you go," the lady at the desk began as she handed me a bag of everything I had come in with. The only belongings I had left. "Happy 18th Birthday also sweetie." She finished with a kind smile. She reached under neath her desk and pulled out a small box. "From your mother." She clarified.I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. A short thanks was the only thing I threw back to her before taking it and walking out of the building. Only one thought ran through my head as I did so.Being an adult already sucked ass"





	The Beginning of The Fucking World

* * *

 

"I would like a room." I said bluntly as I stood in front of the hotel receptionist, internally wincing at my loudness that thundered inside of the small hotel lobby. She looked up at me with death in her eyes as she looked back at her computer and started typing away. 

"What kind of room?" She asked with poison at the tip of her tongue, breaking the silence. 

"A single, please." I told her. We finished our transaction quickly, with me taking the key and almost running to my room. A small bag of the rest of my life hanging off of my shoulder. As soon as I got in the room, I put the box on the nightstand and plopped my bag onto the bed along with myself. I took a deep breath and held it for as long as I could. My chest stinging in pain.

_**I want to cry.** _

 I stared up at ceiling from the hotel bed, my mind running with thoughts but yet...empty at the same time. I will never understand myself or this world. The box my mother had given me for my birthday sat next to me on the nightstand as all of my belongings sat next to me on the bed. I heaved one last heavy sigh and sat up and pushed myself back against the headboard. This hotel smelled of must and the bed creaked, but it was at least a place to stay when I'm low on money. Considering I have no other place to. I'm eighteen today, and I'm pretty sure that my mother and _especially_ my ~~stepdad~~ would have wanted me anywhere near their perfect family that they were now that I am gone. 

Tears prickled at my eyes but I blinked them back as I turned to look at the box once again. It was a simple black box, slender but long, with a small sticker bow on the top of it. Hate tainted my heart when I thought of my mother and surprise still took hold of me when I thought of the box coming from my mum. 

_**Why does she even care?** _

My fingers itched to open the box, wanting to know what the box held for me, but also not wanting to know. Was it just a simple card, signed from my father? Or just a simple card, not even cared to be signed by her and that thing she called a husband. I finally gave in to myself and tore the top of the box open. Inside of it was a small stack of cash, along with a credit card, and a happy birthday card. I opened the birthday card for more explanation and found my mothers handwriting on the inside telling me that she was going to put a small sum of money on the card every month for me and to take care of myself. 

**_I wish this could stop._ **

I put the box along with the contents on the nightstand and laid on my side in a fetal position. As I closed my eyes, I thought about everything that had happened in these past five months. With James being shot in the leg by that cop the day of the accident, us both being arrested as he was rushed off to the E.R the second they got him into custody, and me being sent off to a place for "troubled youth", simply a week after them sending me home. Everything was a blur but also passed with antagonizing slow all of the months that I was in that place. I never knew what became of James, as I was not allowed to know anything about it. 

_**James.** _

_**Shit, now I really wanna cry.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovlies, I'm sorry if you suffered through that. Anyways, I'm sorry for the short and crappy chapter! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~I really do need a beta.


End file.
